


Tormenta electrica

by Grenouille_Delarge



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenouille_Delarge/pseuds/Grenouille_Delarge
Summary: La tormenta no era lo único que ocasionaba electricidad. STANCEST ONESHOT





	Tormenta electrica

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, no he muerto. Estaba buscando un documento en mi drop y apareció este oneshot que escribí hace como dos meses. Se los dejo como disculpa por la traducción de CSAC. En mi mente no he abandonado el proyecto, pero es que si está cabrón traducir cuando eres una adulta deprimida perdida en los foros de rol(?)

Durante las noches de tormenta compartían la misma cama para dormir. No porque tuvieran miedo a los relámpagos, no, ellos eran muy valientes y masculinos. O al menos así se engañaban así mismos, pues realmente era por esa razón que se juntaban, cada uno se hacía al valiente pensando que el otro tenía miedo sin reparar que era una sensación compartida.

En cierto momento de la noche, cuando Stanley se daba la vuelta dando la espalda, su melena castaña suponía una visión cálida y segura para Ford. Tenía un aroma muy peculiar. El olor era una mezcla de la salinidad marina, producto de la cercanía del océano con su hogar, y los afrutados productos para el cabello que su madre compraba para el baño, pero nada tan embriagador como esa fragancia adicional que le dejaba su sudor infantil.

Algo en esa combinación de olores hacía que Ford entrara en un trance desconocido que no podía describir con palabras. Un cosquilleo debajo de su vientre se hacía presente cada vez que se encontraba así de cerca de la fuente que emanaba esa fragancia. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, acercaba el rostro a escasos centímetros del cabello de su gemelo, lo suficientemente cerca para que penetrase en sus fosas nasales y lo suficientemente distanciado para no evidenciar su extraña obsesión. Ford tendía a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en aquel perfume, para inhalarlo como el humo de un cigarro, retenerlo unos instantes llenando sus pulmones y luego exhalar de mala gana. Más de una vez fue sorprendido por Stanley cuando respiraba de esa “forma tan extraña” y más de una vez terminó diciéndole que apestaba para no levantar sospechas.

Excepto aquella ocasión donde Ford fue quien le dio la espalda y Stanley fue atrapado, no, hechizado por su encantador olor. Él era más directo, más impulsivo, más físico por decirlo de alguna forma. Sin importarle nada más, enterró el rostro en la melena de su gemelo, permitiéndose disfrutar a profundidad de su fragancia. Su aroma corporal desprendía una combinación de los olores del día: un aire cítrico de la limonada con la que se había atragantado cuando Stanley le hizo reír una hora antes, provocando un desastre en la mesa del comedor; la piel caliente tras la bofetada que le asestó su padre cuando mojó su manga con la bebida; el oleaje impetuoso que habían observado en la tarde antes de que comenzara la lluvia; el shampoo de frutas tropicales con el que se había lavado el cabello en la mañana; y el concentrado de su propio aroma corporal, semejante al de las piedras calientes de un sauna, que solo se intensificaba con la transpiración.

Ford se tensó un poco cuando sintió la fría nariz de su hermano olisqueando su cuero cabelludo, pero una vez Stanley dirigió su interés fuera de los límites de este y rozó su cuello, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Hasta el último de sus folículos se erizó cuando Stanley posó la nariz sobre el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro derecho. Podía sentir la respiración de Stanley y la suavidad de su labio superior rozando su piel expuesta, pues se había ido a dormir con una camiseta vieja algo grande para su complexión. Ford cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que su cuerpo se ponía rígido de manera inconsciente.

Stanley se detuvo al sentir el repentino cambio en su gemelo. ¿Le habrían incomodado sus acciones a Ford? Es decir, eran los hermanos más unidos que conocía, además de que nunca había existido el concepto de espacio personal entre ellos y, aunque era la primera vez que Stanley hacía algo así, no pensó que fuera algo malo. Aunque después de analizarlo un poco mejor, se dio cuenta que sus acciones eran parecidas a las que había visto en películas con escenas románticas algo subidas de tono. Hizo una mueca sin reparar en la sangre que se acumuló en su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía. Trató de disimular preguntando la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Sucede algo?- Susurró con un tono que fue más ansioso de lo que esperaba, pero del cual Ford no se percató.

_¡Qué cínico!,_ pensó Ford, pero antes de poder responder Stanley volvió a hablar.

-Discúlpame, ya no lo haré.

Su tono esta vez era de sincera preocupación y arrepentimiento. Ford podía afirmarlo porque después de casi 13 años siendo inseparables sabía identificar cuando su gemelo mentía. Era el único, pues Stanley ya era todo un maestro en el arte del engaño a su corta edad.

Ford negó con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Temblando un poco por los nervios, le cogió una mano para hacer que le rodeara con los brazos y quedar como una cucharita. El calor de su hermano era reconfortante, sobre todo durante aquella fría tormenta que llevaba horas estacionada en la ciudad.

Stanley entrelazó sus piernas con las de su gemelo, provocando que Ford pensara que apropósito empujaba una de estas dentro del espacio entre sus muslos. Era una sensación extraña para ambos y podían afirmar si les asustaba aunque, sin admitirlo abiertamente, sabían que les gustaba. A Ford le gustaba sentir el muslo de Stanley recargado sobre su trasero y más aún, ese pequeño roce con su entrepierna. A Stanley le gustaba la sensación de los muslos de su hermano apretándose sobre su pierna, sobretodo el roce de sus glúteos con su propia entrepierna. Era algo nuevo para los dos, no tanto en la teoría teoría, al menos para Ford, pues había prestado atención a la clase de educación sexual en la escuela mientras Stanley sólo se reía de las imágenes y dibujaba aparatos reproductores en los cuadernos de matemáticas de su hermano, pero si en la práctica. Al ser más instintivo, Stanley solo sabía que se sentían muy bien las cosas apretadas contra sus caderas.

De nuevo, este último inclinó la cabeza en dirección al cuello de su hermano para respirar su aroma. Ford apretaba sus muslos contra la pierna de Stanley levemente cada vez que se estremecía con el trazo de la punta de su nariz, la cual fue a parar detrás de su oreja. El vaho caliente de Stanley bastó para volver a erizarle la piel.

Entonces, Stanley hizo algo que sobrepasaba las acciones hasta cierto punto inocentes y fraternales. Sintió de repente la enorme necesidad de presionar los labios contra el lóbulo de Ford antes de atraparlo con la boca. El sabor era ligeramente salado, pero la textura de la piel del lóbulo le provocaba succionarlo y morderlo con suavidad, como jugando con un caramelo para deshacerlo liberando el dulce jugo más rápido. Ford se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar el grito (o más bien gemido) que ocasionó la sorpresa. El frío que tenían minutos atrás se había disipado. Ford se encorvó llevando las rodillas hacia su pecho en un movimiento brusco, asustando a Stanley por su repentina reacción.

-Ford, discúlpame, yo no… No sé qué-¡Argh!

Ford no se había percatado de lo que ocurría hasta que sintió a Stanley soltarlo para virarse del otro lado de la cama. Se había perdido en un trance de placer sin saberlo y su cuerpo preadolescente pedía a gritos atención. Tomó a Stanley de los hombros para virarlo en su dirección para mirarlo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, el calor que tanto necesitaba le nublaba el juicio y la visión. Enterró una de sus manos en el cuerpo cabelludo de Stanley para dirigirlo con suavidad hacia donde se había quedado. Incluso atrapó sus muslos con los suyos, presionando más directamente sus entrepiernas.

Stanley se desorientó por un instante, pero después del shock momentáneo, de forma casi automática, repitió su acción, atrapando el lóbulo de su hermano entre sus labios. Con pequeños mordiscos en ese punto, se iba entrecortando la respiración de Ford a cada segundo. Deslizó torpemente los brazos rodeando el cuerpo de Stanley para acercarlo más al suyo y frotar discreta e inconscientemente sus caderas contra las de él.

Stanley deslizó las manos hacia las caderas de su hermano de forma casi instintiva, rozando la piel que se asomaba por debajo de la camiseta. Cada vez que sus manos hacían contacto con su piel desnuda, Ford dejaba de respirar por un instante. Y más en ese momento cuando Stanley alzó levemente su playera para tocar su espalda baja con suaves caricias, mientras al mismo tiempo sus labios liberaban su lóbulo para dar pequeños besos en sus clavículas, succionando levemente con cada uno que daba.

Un relámpago les hizo saltar del susto, más por el hecho de que iluminó momentáneamente la habitación que por otra cosa, exhibiendo ante ellos lo que estaban haciendo. Pararon al mirarse directamente, con los rostros sudados totalmente ruborizados, los ojos entrecerrados por el placer tan inocente y fuerte a la vez, pues era la primera vez que cualquiera de los dos hacía algo similar. Se miraron fijamente por unos instantes sin hablar, lo que no tuvieron que hacer al final de cuentas porque en sus miradas entendieron que tenían intenciones de seguir.

En un acto impulsivo, Stanley se viró quedando sentado sobre Ford. Podían sentir debajo del pantalón del pijama una rigidez hasta cierto punto nueva, más no desconocida. Con la misma impulsividad de antes y como si supiera qué hacer, Stanley movió sus caderas frotándose sobre su hermano en un torpe vaivén. Ford cerró los ojos a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la boca para ahogar el ruido de sus jadeos, a lo que Stanley respondió tomándole la mano para quitarla. Volvieron a verse directamente con una intensidad como ninguna. La atmósfera variaba de pronto, por momentos era más pesada y ardiente, pero en ese momento, mientras se sostenían la mirada, era hasta cierto punto enternecedora, sin dejar de ser sensual. Stanley se inclinó dudoso en lo que debía hacer, pero al no ver signos de que Ford fuese a virarse, menos cuando este cerró los ojos como si supiera qué iba a pasar, besó sus labios. Había visto en películas que los actores succionaban sus labios, por lo que intentó hacerlo sin poder decir a ciencia cierta si lo hacía bien, pero al sentir a Ford corresponderle de la misma manera, se dejó llevar. En un momento dado, sus lenguas se tocaron accidentalmente, abriendo otra puerta desconocida. Stanley se detuvo un segundo para procesar la información y acto seguido volvió a intentarlo, aumentando la brusquedad del vaivén de sus caderas. Sentía ganas de tocarse, como había hecho en algunas ocasiones, pero tampoco quería distraerse de su descubrimiento. Jugueteaba con su lengua enrollándola con la suya, succionándola de vez en vez y siempre tratando de mantener el control. Se detuvo por momentos al quedarse sin aire y cada vez que volvía a reanudar su fogoso beso, volvía a frotar su dureza con la de su hermano.

Ford, en un acto inconsciente, llevó las manos hacia los glúteos de Stan como para controlar la intensidad de la fricción, pues realmente quería presionarse más contra él para sentir con más intensidad. A ese punto hasta sentía que sus miembros en desarrollo palpitaban bajo los húmedos pantalones del pijama.

Los sonidos acuosos de sus labios, el suave rechinar de los resortes del colchón y las respiraciones entrecortadas junto con jadeos y leves gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación en su totalidad. En circunstancias normales, cualquiera en la casa hubiera podido escuchar lo que ocurría en su habitación con prestar atención, pero la fuerza con la que la naturaleza azotaba la ciudad era suficiente para ensordecerlo todo.

Los gemelos Pines descubrieron ese día que un poco de “atención” ajena y consentida hacia sus hormonales cuerpos preadolescentes podía desembocar en una explosión de placer como si de una bomba nuclear se tratase. Sentían algo de vergüenza por ser su primera vez, pero eso no significaba que fuese a ser la última.


End file.
